The present invention relates to a disc-type recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing information signals on a disc, particularly, a magnetic disc, while intermittently moving a scanning head, namely, a magnetic head, in the radial direction of the disc.
Heretofore, a stepping-type or voice coil-type motor has been used to move the magnetic head in the radial direction of a magnetic disc for recording or reproduction so as to position the head at a designated concentric track on the disc. However, because the motor for radially moving the magnetic head must be intermittently operated in the conventional disc apparatus, the magnetic head driving mechanism tends to be costly. Specifically, separate motors have been provided for rotating the magnetic disc and for moving the magnetic head.